


Help.

by Slytherinbarbz



Series: Frank and Amy against the world [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, Depression, Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Minor Frank Castle/Karen Page, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, dad frank castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: Frank ended up adopting Amy. Amy's not doing that well after all she's been through but has trouble sharing it. This leads to a series of bad life decisions.
Relationships: Amy Bendix & Frank Castle, Frank Castle & Curtis Hoyle, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: Frank and Amy against the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666330
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a few months since the whole crazy Russians and Billy Russo drama. Frank ended up adopting Amy. She was lost without him. Everyone she knew and loved was gone. She was alone. Well, she felt alone and she needed someone. She needed Frank and Frank needed her just as much. Both of them were broken and were trying to heal. Together.

Frank got a job. Yes,  _ the _ Punisher was working a 9-5 job. Well, not exactly a 9-5. He and Madani got jobs at the CIA. He does some in field shit he doesn’t tell Amy about, but he makes sure to be home for dinner almost every night. And when he can’t make it, he calls Curtis so Amy doesn’t have to be alone. He tries to give her some sense of normalcy and consistency. He felt it’s what she needed, after everything that’s happened. She was so used to being unsure and scared, and it hurt Frank that she was hurt. He wanted to protect her no matter what. He wanted to protect her like he couldn’t protect his family. She was his family now. All he cared about.

Amy started highschool. Yes, the  _ too-cool-for-school _ Amy started highschool. The crazy Russians trying to kill her drama was replaced with boy drama. The fear of being killed the next day was replaced with the fear of passing her Spanish quiz. Everything’s changed for the better, but Amy was still scared. Scared that this was just temporary, scared that she’ll bore Frank away; that he’ll eventually get bored and leave to kill some bad guys.

She kept all her fears to herself, though. Life taught her she should keep her emotions to herself. Emotions make you weak.

“Hey, kid.” Frank greeted Amy as she walked into the house. Their house. “Why’d you come home so late?” He asked. ‘It’s not even that late’ Amy thought. It was only 19:30, but Frank was worried anyways. She texted him to warn him, though.

“Detention.” Amy answered simply.

“Detention? Kid, you were supposed to be staying out of trouble.” Frank said, but without any anger in his voice. 

“I literally didn’t do anything. This jackass cheated off me and somehow  _ I _ ended up getting detention.” She said annoyed while picking a cucumber slice out of the salad Frank was making.

“You’re smart enough to cheat off of?” Frank joked while swatting her hand away.

“Straight A’s, Frank.” Amy reminded him, not that he needed to be reminded. He was so proud of this kid.

“Can you set the table?” Frank asked.

“Sure.” Amy replied. Amy passed him to get some forks and Frank looked up from cutting tomatoes.

“What the-” He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and smelled her hair, startling her. “Why do you smell like smoke?” Amy shot him a cheeky smile. “Amy, this is not a fucking joke. This shit can kill- it  _ will _ kill you.” Amy just rolled her eyes.

“If a little cigarette is what kills me, I’ll go happily.” She joked. Frank looked her dead in the eye.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ joke like that.” Amy broke eye contact, suddenly being interested in the floor. “Hey! Look at me. Don’t you fucking dare, you hear me?” He said in an eerily calm voice. The truth is, just the thought of her dying gave him anxiety, made it hard to breathe. It scared the shit out of him.

“Jeez, okay. Sorry.” Frank let go of her arm.

“Grab a plate.”

They were almost done with dinner, which they ate in silence.

“Since when do you smoke?” Frank said, breaking the silence.

“Frank, can you just drop-” Amy started, but was cut off.

“No, I can’t. Answer the question.”

“Foster dad once offered me one.” She said, not making any eye contact.

“How old were you?” Frank asked.

“Like 12-ish. I don’t really know.” Amy answered in a low voice.

“Jesus, kid.” Frank whispered, putting down his fork. He knew she was in foster care. Dinah once offered to give him Amy’s file, but he felt it was a breach of privacy. He wanted to hear it directly from Amy, but it’s not something you bring up every day. It’s a sensitive subject. He wanted her to want to tell him about it, not like he was forcing her.

“I’m not like addicted or anything. I’m not a chain smoker.” She said.

“So, what? You do it to be cool? Is being cool worth getting lung cancer?” Frank said with a bit of anger in his voice.

“Jeez, Frank. No! I don’t give a damn shit about what other kids think of me. Up until like just recently I was worried about the fucking bratva or whatever. I just- I don’t know, okay Frank? It’s not a big deal.” Amy exploded.

“Yes, it is! Amy-” Frank tried to reason with her, but was cut off.

“Okay, Frank! I won’t do it anymore! Happy?” She screamed at him, standing up and knocking over her chair. She was angry. She’d been angry for so long at so much and she just bottled it all up. It was all coming out at once and at Frank.

“Kid, calm down.” Frank stood up and talked in a soft voice, calming Amy down.

“I’m sorry.” Amy sighed and pulled up her chair. “It’s been a bad day, okay.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again” Frank saw a teardrop form and fall, but Amy wiped it away almost as fast as it came. “Tell you what kid, I’ll clean up here. Go do your homework.” Amy left without saying another word.

Frank watched some TV after he finished cleaning up. Right as he was going to turn in for the night, he decided to check on Amy. Frank softly knocked on her door.

“Hey, kid.” He opened her door. She was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow with a tear stained face. She quickly stood up and wiped her face.

“Oh, hey Frank I- um uh” She stuttered, her voice breaking.

“Wanna talk about it?” Frank asked. He wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely type, but damn this kid’s changing him.

“I mean- yes? But like no. I don’t know.” She cracked a smile and then sat back on her bed and started sobbing. Frank sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He let her cry out on his shoulder. When she was done he tried again.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He asked. He thought he was just telling her off for smoking, but she snapped and made it a big fight.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Frank.” She admitted.

“Let’s try and figure it out.” Frank suggested. “Over 2 beers and some smores.” He added when she didn’t move or speak, putting a smile on her face.

He placed a bottle in front of Amy. She chugged it all right away.

“So i’m guessing this isn’t your first beer, huh?” He chuckled.

“No, sir.” Amy said cheekily. 

“Well it’s your last on my watch.” He said with a grin as he gulped his beer.

“Don’t be so sure, rough road.” She said, remembering her nickname for him.

“Start talking, kid.” Frank told her. Amy’s smile disappeared. She just shrugged. “What happened today? You snapped for no reason.” She looked down, refusing to make eye contact. “C’mon, kid. We’ve been through so much already. You can tell me.”

“I don’t know what to tell.” She said in a soft whisper-tone, barely audible. There was a silence before she continued. “I feel a lot, but I don’t know what it is. It’s like anger, but more, I- I just don’t know.” A few tears streamed down her face again. And again, she wiped them away with lighting speed.

“You know, Curtis suggested therapy when we first moved here. I thought if you wanted to talk to someone you’d just tell me yourself, but-” Amy cut him off.

“Frank, how can I talk to someone?! Even if I wanted to. Like there’s a lot of illegal shit-” Frank cut her off this time.

“Dinah’s mom is a therapist. She would keep all the illegal shit to herself.”

“But I can’t even explain what’s wrong with me to myself! I don’t know what’s wrong- I can’t fix me, Frank! Frank, I’m unfixable!” Amy exploded.

“Amy, there’s nothing to fix. You’re not broken. If people knew what they felt therapists would be jobless. There’s no shame in talking to someone, in asking for help, Ames.” He shot her an encouraging smile.

“I don’t want to talk to a stranger, or anyone. I don’t like feelings and talking. Ew.” Amy said, cracking a small smile.

“Ha, I feel you kid. So, talk to me then. We both have hating emotions in common, right.” Frank joked.

“Frank, I’m just confused. I can’t do all this ‘normal’ shit. It’s not  _ me _ .” Amy revealed.

“What’s you then, Amy?” Frank asked.

“Jeez, I don’t know. I’m 16!” She cried out. “It’s just that- A month ago I was literally trying to stay alive and now suddenly I have to go to highschool? Act like I haven’t been through what I’ve been through? School is so just- juvenile. None of those kids have real problems and I just can’t talk to them so now I’m the weird loner and I just don’t know how to act. Like should I be upset about it? Doesn’t it seem childish to be upset about what some silly teenagers I’m never going to see again in 2 years think of me? Especially considering what I’ve been through argh!”

“Sweetheart… there’s no handbook for what you should feel. All that shit is behind you now. I get that it’s an adjustment, but this  _ is _ your life now, so make friends, Ame. Have fun, stress about your reputation. It’s okay. No one’s going to tell you what you’re feeling is wrong. It’s all in your head.”

After that things were great for a while. Frank thought that conversation really helped. So did her teachers when he went to his first parent-teacher meeting. Things looked like they were really turning around. Until they didn’t.


	2. Recovery

“Come on, Frank! You’d be lying if you told me you never drank as a teenager.” Amy whined.

“Yes, and I always got grounded.” Frank replied simply.

“Frank, we’ve been through  _ so _ much. You can’t seriously be busting my ass about this.”

“Language!” 

“Langua- Frank!” Amy cried out. Yesterday she came home drunk at 3 am. When Frank told her to ‘have fun’ he didn’t mean that. He knew she was going to the party, but she acted like she was better than silly parties and drinking games. He didn’t expect her to show up completely wasted. 

_ Franks instincts kicked in when he suddenly heard some fumbling at the door. He’d fallen asleep on the couch. It sounded like someone was breaking in. He grabbed a gun from under the couch and swiftly opened the door, gun pointed and ready to shoot, but standing (barely) there was no cold criminal, but a drunk Amy. _

_ “Fuck-ck Frank! You… are… mad hatterrrr.” She fumbled over her words, followed by a giggle. _

_ “Jesus, kid.” This kid gave him a never ending headache. “Get inside.” Amy stumbled inside and almost fell, but Frank caught her. He picked her up and took her to her room. _

_ “My heroooo.” Amy said as Frank put her on her bed with an annoyed look on his face. He closed her opened window, probably how she snuck out without him noticing. _

_ “Amy, climbing out of the window is dangerous.” He told her. _

_ “Sorry, dad. Won’t happen again… until it does.” Amy giggled, but Franks heart stopped. Even though she said it as a joke, and she was drunk, she called him dad. She has him wrapped around her little finger. _

“It’s not fair!” Amy argued.

“You should’ve thought of that before you got wasted, Amy.” Frank concluded.

“Fuck you!” Amy screamed and ran upstairs.

“That’s another week!” Frank screamed after her. He heard her door slam. 

She’s been acting up lately, like a normal bratty teenager. Maybe their talk worked a little too well. But at least this gave her a bit of a normal high school experience. More normal than getting chased by the Russian mafia.

  
  


A week later Karen had invited them to dinner. Now that Frank wasn’t exactly doing illegal shit and could keep Karen safe, they’ve been kind of seeing each other. Karen was really fond of Amy, though Frank didn’t understand why. Amy was always snarky and sarcastic and never took anything seriously.

“Kid! Hurry up, we gotta leave soon.” Frank yelled as he grabbed his keys from the table.

“Alright, alright! Jeez.” Amy said as she was coming down stairs. She was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants. 

“I’m giving you 2 minutes to go change, Amy.” Frank sighed.

“What? No!” Amy exclaimed.

“You look like a homeless person. Karen was nice enough to make us dinner. The least you could do is show some respect and dress nicer.” Frank stated.

“ _ Karen was nice enough to make us dinner. The least you could do is show some respect. _ ” Amy mocked. “Fuck this. I didn’t ask for dinner.”

“Hey! Cut the attitude. Karen hasn’t been anything but nice to you. What’s up with you?” Frank was getting quite annoyed with Amy.

“Go without me.” Amy said as she turned around and walked back upstairs.

“Don’t you dare go back. Amy! Turn around. Come back here.” Frank yelled after her, but she didn’t listen. He came after her. She was on her bed already on her phone.

“That’s it!” He grabbed her phone, then took her laptop. “No electronics.” 

“What the fuck, frank?” She yelled at him as he went downstairs. There he unplugged the TV and took the wires and put everything in his car. Amy looked out of her window and screamed after him.

“You’re overreacting, jackass.” And then she slammed her window shut. Frank waited one second and then started his car and drove to Karen.

He and Karen had a great time. Frank was in a great mood when he came home. He was about to go to Amy and talk, but when he walked into the room it was empty.

‘Shit’ He thought. He had her phone so he couldn’t track it. But he could go through her texts and see if she made plans with anyone. For a moment he felt bad for invading her privacy, but that thought disappeared as fast as it came. God, why was she acting this way all of a sudden?

There was… a lot on her phone. Frank was disappointed in her, but he was also worried. Her new ‘friends’ weren’t all that great. They were all stoners and scumbags. All they did was party and now they were dragging her into it. She was doing a hell of a lot more than just drinking. She said she wouldn’t smoke anymore and here she was smoking weed and doing drugs. Drugs! She was 16 years old, too young for all this shit. She was a smart kid, too! That’s what bothered him the most. She knew that all this is bad for her, yet she’s still doing it.

He heard keys jiggle.

“Kid? That you?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Amy walked inside. She acted as if everything was fine.

“What the fuck is this?” He held up her phone. “Where the fuck were you?” Frank was fuming.

“We ran out of coffee and milk, jeez.” Amy said as she held up a grocery bag. Then anger flashed on her face. “Is that my phone? You went through my phone?!” She exclaimed.

“So you’re doing drugs now, huh? Have a fake ID?” Okay, so she wasn’t out right now, but that didn’t change the fact that she was out on so many other nights and doing drugs.

“Fuck you!” She screamed and was about to go back outside.

“Amy, we are talking about this. Now! You’re not going anywhere.” Frank blocked her from leaving.

“Well you are so I might as well leave, right?!” She screamed at him and then passed to go to her room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frank was dumbfounded. “Don’t walk away from me!”

“Face it! You’re not tied down to anything. You can- you  _ will _ just up and leave. Just like everyone else.” Amy stated as she stormed up to her room.

“What? You think I’m leaving? You think that little of me, huh?” He followed after her. He knew he should just talk it out with her. Do the whole feelings thing. She’s just scared. Her life hasn’t been that stable, even if she won’t talk about it, Frank knows it. She’s used to shitty situations, but he thought she knew him better than this. He couldn’t help but feel offended and he masked that with anger. “You want me to leave?” He asked her. She looked back, stared him dead in the eye. Hurt and pain was plastered on her face and Frank saw tears form in her eyes. She was fighting so hard to keep them in. She didn’t say a thing and slammed her door shut. “Fuck it! Fine!” Frank was furious right now and in need of a drink. He wasn’t actually leaving her; he just needed to blow off some steam.

He drove to Curtis. They went to some bar next to his house. Frank was hoping for support, but Curtis bust his ass instead.

“You couldn’t expect everything to go back to normal, Frank. She doesn’t even know what normal is. Have you even talked to her about, well anything? Her childhood? How she got into this whole mess?” Curtis asked.

“Curt, if she doesn’t want to talk about it, I won’t force her to.” Frank stated.

“You of all people should know that she wants to, but she can’t. She’s just scared. Sure, she knows right from wrong, but she’s a teenager. She’s acting out. It’s a cry for help. She has PTSD, Frank. She needs therapy, not you being an ass.” Curt explained.

“Well I offered! She doesn’t want help, Curt.” Frank exclaimed.

“Frank, ever thought maybe it’s you? Maybe you offered it the wrong way.” Curtis suggested.

“Well, fuck. How the fuck should I do it, then? Huh?”

“Let’s go, Frank. I know how to.”

“You just know everything. Huh, Curt?” Frank said before gulping down the rest of his beer.

“No, I just know more than you, bud.”

  
  


They got back to Frank's place. The lights in Amy’s bedroom were off. Frank figured she went to sleep.

“Kid? I’m home, brought Curt. Wake up.” Amy didn’t come out of her room. Frank sighed and started walking upstairs but was interrupted by Curt’s yell.

“Frank!” Frank turned around to Curtis who was crouching behind the kitchen counter. “Get over here! Shit.” When Frank got over there he was horrified. Amy was passed out in Curt’s arms, a broken glass of water was next to her. Frank’s heart sped up and he suddenly felt like he was breathing water. He didn’t know what to do. He just froze. He saw Curt’s lips moving, but didn’t hear a thing.

After a few moments he snapped out of it. “Wha- What should I do?” Frank asked Curt.

“Get some water. We gotta get her on the couch.” Curt picked her up and Frank got a glass of water. “Jeez- she weighs nothing.” Curt noted as he placed her on the couch. Frank put the glass on the table. Amy’s eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness and tried to sit up.

“Amy. Look at me. You were passed out on the ground when we came home. Do you remember what happened?” Curt asked, as he motioned for Amy to lie back down.

“Uh. I was just a bit dizzy. I’m fine now, though. Honestly” Amy reassured him.

“No! You’re not. Curt, check if she got a concussion when she fell.” Frank said.

“Look who decides to care now.” Amy snarked. “I’m fine. I’m going to bed.” She stumbled into Frank when she stood up and he shoved her back on the couch.

“Not right now, Amy.” Frank replied. He put his hand on her forehead. Amy swatted it away. “Let’s go. You’re going to the hospital.”

“Like hell I am. I’m fine.” Amy exclaimed.

“Now, Amy. I’m a doctor and I think you really should-” Curt tried to reason with her.

“Fuck this! I am completely fine.” Amy burst out. She jumped up and started walking away from them. “It’s not a big- I didn’t- when did-” She started stuttering and slurring her words and then her nose started bleeding. Frank and Curtis watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Frank caught her right in time. Curtis got the door and soon they were in the car driving to the hospital. Frank swallowed his worry. He didn’t know what was going on and it drove him crazy.

They didn’t have to wait the usual hours in the ER. Curtis pulled some strings and got Amy admitted right away. The doctors put her on a hospital bed and took her in while a nurse showed Frank to where he could fill in some paperwork.

When Frank and Curt were taken to Amy, Frank’s heart broke. She was in a hospital gown with an IV tube in, an oxygen mask on and she was attached to a heart monitor. But that’s not what broke him. Amy’s arms were covered in scars, self inflicted scars. She looked so thin and fragile. Her bones were practically sticking out of her skin. It made Frank sick. He stumbled onto a chair and put his head in his hands. Why didn’t she talk to him? Did she think this was her only option? He should’ve talked more. Of course she wouldn’t be okay. He should’ve known she wouldn’t be okay. 

“Hey, fellas. Are you her father?” A doctor came into their room and addressed Frank.

“Yeah.” Frank answered. He didn’t even stutter. Curtis smiled at his certainty.

“Low blood sugar and pressure. She hasn’t been eating much for a while. We have her on a feeding tube. She’s also severely sleep deprived, so we have her on some sleep meds. She’ll wake in 24-48 hours. None of her cuts have been infected and they’re even healing quite nicely. Her mental state isn’t great, but I don’t specialize in that. Our psychiatrist will be brought down for a psych eval when she wakes up.” The doctor told him. Frank couldn’t move or say anything.

“Thanks, doc.” Curtis said for them both. The doctor nodded and left. “Hey, man. It’s going to be okay. It’s nothing life threatening. She’ll be awake soon. It’ll-” Curtis was trying to make Frank feel better but got cut off.

“How didn’t I- Why didn’t she tell-” Frank tried to put his thoughts into words, but it was so hard. “I don’t- I don’t want to ruin her, Curt. Maybe I’m not good for her, I didn’t think this through-” This time Curtis was the one to cut him off.

“Don’t start feeling sorry for yourself now, Frank. Don’t give up on her, now. She needs you. None of this was your fault. You gotta be strong right now.”

Frank realized he was right. He was going to talk with Amy when she woke up. He wasn’t going to be angry, he was going to help. 

First thing he did was call Dinah to get her mother's contact information. He was still not going to force her into a treatment she didn’t want. She would have a say in all this, but therapy was non negotiable. 

  
  


It’s been almost 2 days. Amy could wake up any second. Frank hadn’t left her side, ignoring Curtis’ insists on him going home and getting some rest; He even offered to stay here and watch Amy while Frank rested.

While Amy’s been resting for 40 hours, Frank had been restless. He was worried sick. This situation really put things into perspective for him. Amy wasn’t just a kid he had saved and now felt obligated to take care of, she was more. She was  _ his _ kid. His. From now on he was going to treat her like that. He’d been a bit lenient with her, because he didn’t know how she was raised, what she was used to, etc. But now he realized he was wrong. He was her father now, and she was going to follow his rules.

After a little longer, Amy’s eyes fluttered open. As she woke up her heart rate went up a bit. She was confused and disoriented. She tried to sit up, but Frank pushed her back down.

“Nurse!” He screamed as he turned back to Amy. “Hey, kid. You’re okay. You’re in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?” He asked her.

“Uhh.. Russians?” Amy guessed hesitantly.

“Curtis and I found you passed out in the kitchen two days ago. The doctor s-” Frank started.

“Two days?! I’ve been asleep 2 days? Oh, no! Does that mean I missed my French quiz? Shit, Ms. Johnes won’t let me-” This time Frank cut Amy off.

“Amy, calm down. School is the least of your problems right now. I’m sure we’ll figure that out later, but for now we need to talk about you.” He shot her a stern glance, and Amy realized he knew. She looked down and for the first time noticed her arms were wrapped in bandages. She felt a sort of shame and with that tears started forming in her eyes. She refused to make eye contact with Frank, who just looked at her concerned. “Amy, sweetie. Talk to me. Why did you- was it something I- why didn’t you say-” Frank paused a bit, trying to find the right words, but he couldn’t. “Ames, just… why?” He eventually asked. Amy didn’t look up. She was so focussed on not letting her tears drop. 

There was a silence before Amy finally spoke up. “I don’t know, Frank.” She admitted. “Shit’s been great, but it just doesn’t feel okay. I can’t explain it, Frank. It’s just a thing that’s always there, but also kind of doesn’t exist. It makes me feel crazy. I just don’t know, Frank I-” Amy’s voice broke and tears followed. Frank didn’t say a word. Her admitting that there’s something going on was already a big step forward. It was enough for today. He hugged her while she cried into his shoulder.

Soon a nurse came to check her vitals and thenAmy got a psych eval. Not soon after, Amy was released. They drove home in silence, but they both found comfort in it. They got some Chinese take out, Amy’s favorite. They didn’t talk much over dinner. Frank just watched her eat. They needed to get some meat on her brittle bones. She looked so thin and fragile; she was practically a skeleton.

After dinner Amy said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She got a few prescriptions, sleeping pills being one of them, among anti-depressants. She said she was tired enough to fall asleep and didn’t need any sleeping pills. Frank hesitated, but let her go to sleep on her own terms for tonight. He believed she was tired. Who wouldn’t be?

Right before Frank turned in himself he went to check in on Amy. She was curled up in her bed, wrapped in blankets to her neck, only her head sticking out. Her lights were off and eyes were closed. Her breath was unsteady though and that gave her away. 

“Hey, kid.” Frank said in a soft, whisper tone. “You sure you don’t want that pill?” He offered.

“Yes.” Her voice croaked, as if she’d been crying.

“You know, there’s no shame in-” Frank started.

“I know, I know. I don’t need it, Frank.” She said annoyed.

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re so bent on not taking them, huh?” He asked as he switched on a little table lamp. Amy cringed and pulled her blanket up over her head, while turning the other way. “Work with me here, kid.”

“They’ll make me… stuck.” Amy whispered quietly, still facing the other way. Frank waited patiently for her to continue. “If I take those pills, they’ll make me sleep. I’ll have no control, I won’t wake up and I’ll just be stuck.” Amy admitted. Frank knew the feeling. He never took sleeping pills even though he was busted from the lack of sleep, well he did, once. He was stuck in his nightmare, in his memory. Replaying over, and over, and over.

“I know, kid.” He paused for a little bit. “How about you take a pill and we go watch a movie downstairs. You’ll fall asleep watching a movie and dream about that. If you don’t, I’ll wake you up. Deal?” Frank suggested. Amy turned around, looked at him and then kicked off her blankets, while a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

They made some popcorn and curled up on the couch. Amy fell asleep on Frank’s shoulder soon enough. He switched off the TV and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her head and sat on the chair to give her some more space to sleep. She slept through the night without any hiccups while Frank watched over her. She’s sacrificed so many hours of sleep, now it was his turn. 

Seeing her lying there so peacefully sparked something in Frank. Now he knew she’d be okay, and she knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a long chapter, the last in this story, but I might make this a series if y'all would like. I love Frank and Amy's relationship so I guess I wouldn't mind lmao.  
> What did you think of this story? xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series with just short fluff pieces. But anyway, what do you guys think? I love father-daughter relationships in movies/series/books and I just loved Amy and Frank. Their personalities are really perfect together. And I hated how season 2 ended. Like Amy is so young. I just can't imagine her being alone in Florida, you know?


End file.
